The Demon Clans Saga
by Liza Taylor
Summary: The Specials were unique cats granted abilities that could only be considered magic to help serve and protect their clans. However not everything is what they seem and being a Special might be a curse after all... Full Demon Clans Series rewrite!
1. Book 1: Alligences, Prologue, Chapter 1

**Welcome to the full rewrite of the Demon Clans series! For new people welcome, for people that remember the original welcome back(and I'm sorry for you having to read such a messy work). So anyway, Warriors has been a huge part of my life and it still is(yes, I do still read the books). The Demons Clans was my first real try at a longer work. Reading back on the first story...it could use a lot of work, I will admit. My writing style was very, very unrefined back then. So I decided to do a full rewrite for the series and actually(hopefully) give it an ending this time!**

**Despite this being a rewrite, I will keep the old stories up. Mostly so I can see how I have grown as a writer. Although the basic plot may be the same, there will be a lot more character development all around so it's a revamped better version pretty much?**

**So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

**NightClan**

Leader**Lilystar **-white she-cat

Deputy**Scareye**\- black tom with a scar running down his left eye

Medicine Cat **Mysticstorm**-blue-gray she-cat

**Apprentice**-**Cinderpaw**

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Brightclaw**\- red tom with brown paws and blue eyes

**Apprentice-Sparrowpaw **

**Silentheart**\- rose-gray she-cat. Is mute

**Bramblepelt**\- brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes

**Apprentice-Flightpaw**

**Snaketail**\- rust red tom with a long tail

**Blacktail**\- pure black tom

**Coltpelt**\- brown she-cat with white markings

**Apprentice**-**Darkpaw**

**Silverstorm**\- silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Riverwind**\- gray tabby tom

**Spiderpelt**\- black she-cat with long legs

**Apprentice- Finchpaw**

**Midmoon**\- silver she-cat

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become

warriors)

**Sparrowpaw**\- little brown she-cat

**Finchpaw**\- yellow tom with black markings

**Flightpaw**\- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and wings growing out of her back

**Darkpaw**\- coal black tom with green eyes

**Cinderpaw**\- cinder colored she-cat

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Sunpelt**\- gray she-cat with black flecks

(Owlkit and Firekit).

**Morningsun**\- brown she-cat

(Birchkit and Eaglekit)

Elders ( former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Littlecloud**\- small tortoise-shell tom

**Whitepaw**\- white she-cat. Retired early due to a shattered leg

StreamClan

Leader **Waterstar**\- silver-blue she-cat

**Apprentice-Scalepaw**

Deputy**Tallstorm**\- long legged tabby tom

Medicine Cat **Riverstripe**\- sleek gray-black tom

Warriors

**Runningclaw**\- light black tom

**Crowtail**\- gray tom with blue eyes

**Greyfur**\- gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice- Snakepaw**

Apprentices

**Scalepaw**\- blue-gray tom with webbed paws and gills

**Snakepaw**\- orange tom with golden eyes

FlameClan

Leader**Littlestar**\- small silver tom

Deputy**Mudfur**\- mud colored tom

Medicine Cat**Leafpelt- **brown tortoise shell she-cat

Warriors

**Firewind**\- bright orange tom. Can breathe fire

**Cloudsky**\- white tom

**Smokeclaw**\- smoke colored tom

TreeClan

Leader**Lionstar **\- tabby tom with a furry neck

Deputy**Sandstream**\- pale ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat**Robinfang- **gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentice- Barkpaw**

Warriors

**Cedartail**\- dusky brown tom

**Boudlerfur**\- stone gray tom

**Silverwhisker**\- silver gray she-cat

**Apprentice-Volepaw**

**Hopecloud**\- pale brown tom

**Streamstorm**\- silver gray she-cat

**Apprentice-Thornpaw**

**Heartpool**\- brown tabby she-cat

**Leopardfang **– spotted she-cat

**Auraclaw**\- brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Can move objects with her mind

**Streampelt**\- silver tabby tom

Apprentices

**Barkpaw**\- bark brown tom

**Volepaw-** small brown tom

**Tigerpaw**\- orange striped she-cat

**Thornpaw- **black she-cat

Queens

**Dewdrop**\- silver she-cat (Pebblekit, Marshkit and Birdkit).

**Sorrelpelt**\- brown she-cat

(Amberkit, Moonkit and Forestkit)

Elders

**Fallingdawn-** crabby tortoise shell she-cat

**Digstorm- **once handsome brown tom

**Cats outside of Clans and Other Animals**

**Starfoot**\- gray she-cat with black markings. Comes from a clan far away

**Twilight**\- a young fox raised in NightClan. Thinks he is a cat

**Crystal**\- female fox who lives near NightClan borders

**Windtail**\- gray tom

* * *

**Prologue**

The cat raced through the thick pine trees. The full moon overhead cast its light, guiding the cat's path. It made it very easy for the cat to see where it was going but at the same time it made the cat easy picking for anycat out tonight.

Normally this would not have been a problem. However, with the recent rouge attacks, there had been an increase of midnight patrols. The cat knew why these rouge attacks had taken place. However there was no way the cat could speak of it. It was too risky, both for the cat and others.

The trees opened up to the huge gorge that cut through the territory. The cat skidded to a stop. Rocks clattered into the gorge and were swallowed up by the rushing water far below. The cat's heart hammered in its chest as it glanced back.

There were sounds in the trees. The scent of clan cats could be scented on the air. They were coming this way. They had probably picked up the cat's scent in its mad dash through the forest. What could the cat do? Doubling back was impossible. The cat was surely to be seen.

The cat turned its attention back to the gorge. The water was far below but it was not too far that it would be fatal. Hopefully. "This is my only chance. AuraClan, please watch over me." After sending a few more silent prayers, the cat jumped.

Far, far away from all of this, a young tabby lay sprawling on her side. She was exhausted but happy as she had just finished giving birth. The medicine cat was nearby, cleaning off one of the kits. The tabby did not want to be outdone in caring for her kits as she began cleaning another.

As her tongue rasped against the kit's back she felt something very odd. Looking down, she noticed a small pair of brown wings growing out of the kit's back, right in between the shoulders.

"Oh my…" She glanced over at the medicine cat and thankfully she was engrossed in caring for the other kit. Before the queen could change her mind, she placed her teeth over one of the wings and bit down hard. The kit yelped in pain but the queen had already bit off the other wing and swallowed them.

"I'm sorry little one, this was for the best. It'll be alright, there, there…." she soothed as she licked the kit's back. Thankfully the bleeding stopped before the medicine cat came over with the other kit in her jaw. After she dropped the kit at the crook of the queen's belly, she moved the other one as well.

"Have you chosen names for your kits?"

"Yes." The queen gently rested her tail on her wing-less kit. "I will name her Flightkit."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Flightkit!"

"Coming!" Flightkit scrambled to her paws and raced out of the nursery, almost bumping into Darkkit, who had thought it would be a good idea to stand right next to the entrance. "Sorry Darkkit!"

Darkkit just laughed in response. "It's alright. I guess it makes sense why you are so hyper today."

"Hey now!" Flightkit lightly tapped his head with a paw. "We're going to be apprentices today, don't tell me you aren't excited too." She looked around the large camp. Bramble dens surrounded the huge tree stump used for clan meetings. She wondered if one day, she would get to stand on that stump as the leader of NightClan. Flightstar had a nice ring to it, she would say.

Darkkit looked around but no cat was nearby but he still leaned in closer. "How are your wings doing?" he whispered.

"Small enough to be covered by my fur," Flightkit replied in the same quiet voice Darkkit was using. "But they are going to need to be cut soon. Probably today would be best."

Darkkit let out a long sigh. "I do not understand why you would want them cut. All of the other Clans have a Special cat."

Flightkit's fur bristled. How many times would she need to tell him? "You know my mother told me to never tell anyone. She said the clan would not let me live a normal life otherwise! And you know I would want to respect her final wish…" Flightkit fell silent.

"I'm sorry," whispered Darkkit. He gave her a reassuring lick before he looked around the camp. It was still a bit early so there were not many cats up but soon the camp would be bustling with activity. "If you want to get them cut, we should do it now. After our apprentice ceremony, we might not have much time."

Flightkit nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

The kits reentered the nursery. Sunpelt and Morningsun were still asleep. Flightkit's sister, Cinderkit was asleep next to Sunpelt. The two kits knew they did not have much time as they carefully tip-toed around the queens to the back of the nursery. There was a small hole in the bramble wall and without hesitation, Flightkit entered it. She bit back a small cry of pain as the brambles caught and yanked on her fur. Obviously, she was getting too big for this.

The hole led to the outside of the camp. After a quick check of scents in the air for a patrol she hurried over to the thorny bush near the bramble wall. She crawled through a small hole at the base that led to a hollow space in the center of the bush. The thorny branches surrounded her on all sides but she did not feel enclosed in the small space. This had been a safe place for her for a long time. She liked it in here, although she knew that in a couple of moons she would be too big for this place.

"We need to get another spot soon, we are getting way too big for this," grumbled Darkkit as he crawled into the space.

"I agree. Soon we will both have thorns in our fur no matter where we stand!"

"That would be an amusing sight, wouldn't it?" laughed Darkkit.

Flightkit sighed and turned her back to her friend. She picked up a rock from the ground and held it tightly between her teeth.

Without a word, Darkkit set his teeth over one of her wings and bit down. The rock grated against her teeth as pain shot through her shoulder. Darkkit did not give her time to recover before he had bit through her other wing.

She spit out the rock, her shoulders aching from the pain. No matter how many times they did this, it hurt like somecat was raking their claws against her shoulders. Not like she knew what that felt like.

Darkkit's tongue was rasping against her aching shoulders until the bleeding stopped. "Well, that takes care of that. We should probably head back now. The ceremony is probably going to start soon."

Flightkkit stretched her muscles as best as she could in the confined space. She knew she was going to be sore for the rest of the day and she hoped it would not slow her down during her first day of being an apprentice.

She followed Darkkit as they backtracked to the nursery. When she crawled through, she noticed that the queens were gone.

"There you two are!" Cinderkit said as she stuck her head into the nursery. She looked at both of them in confusion. "I thought I checked here before…" She shook her head. "Come on. Everyone is waiting to start the ceremony."

Flightkit and Darkkit exchanged wide-eyed looks. Had they almost missed their apprentice ceremony!? The kits raced out of the nursery to see the whole clan gathered already. The leader of NightClan, Lilystar watched the kits with amusement in her blue eyes.

"Well, looks like somecats decided to be apprentices today, instead of tomorrow."

"Sorry Lilystar," echoed both kits. They dipped their head in respect. Flightkit hoped that Lilystar was kidding about them becoming apprentices tomorrow, Even though she was in pain, she wanted to become an apprentice now!

"Alright, now it is time to become the ceremony!" yowled Lilystar.

As the kits approached the stump, Flightkit noticed Brambleplet and Coltpelt were waiting by the stump. On the other side of the stump was Mysticstorm, the medicine cat for the clan.

"I wonder which one will be my mentor," Flightkit whispered.

"Shhh. The ceremony is starting," hissed Cinderkit. Her amber eyes were shining in excitement though.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They would like to become warriors of NightClan but must first become apprentices. Flightkit, from this day forth, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Flightpaw. Bramblepelt will mentor you. Darkkit, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Coltpelt will mentor you."

So Brambleplet was her mentor! Flightpaw and Darkpaw touched noses with their mentors as the clans shouted their new names. She was excited for this. She had heard what a great mentor Bramblepelt was. This was going to be great!"

Wait a minute. She glanced over at her sister. What would her? Why hadn't Lilystar given her a mentor?

"And finally," began Lilystar. "Cinderkit has decided to train as a medicine cat. So, from this day forth, until you earn your medicine cat name, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Mysticstorm shall be your mentor, of course."

A medicine cat? Flightkit felt a stab of hurt run through her. She did not know that! Why had Cinderpaw not tell her that she was going to be a medicine cat?

_I have a bigger secret than she does though…_ Flightpaw shook her head. There was no point in blaming her sister now about it. She joined in the chanting of Cinderpaw's new name.

The ceremony now complete, cats begun to disperse to go about their daily lives. Bramblepelt approached Flightpaw. "Shall we start with a tour of the territory?"

Flightpaw's eyes widen. "Yes! I would love to!"

Chuckling, Bramblepelt turned to Coltpelt. "Shall we take our new apprentices out together?"

"That's a good idea," purred Coltpelt. "You alright with that Darkpaw?"

Darkpaw nodded. "Of course."

"Alright, then follow us!"

Flightpaw looked back and saw Cinderpaw following Mysticstorm into the medicine cat den. Perhaps Cinderpaw was going to go on a tour of NightClan territory later.

"Come on Flightpaw, let's go."

With Darkpaw at her side, the two apprentices followed their mentors out of the camp.


	2. Book 1: Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A moon later, Darkpaw and Flightpaw were resting in camp after being out on the morning patrol. They were sharing a small rabbit between the two of them. It had been a hard month of training but Flightpaw had enjoyed it. It was much better than being cooped up in the nursery, that was for sure!

The one part she did not enjoy was the practice fights she had to do to show Bramblepelt that she was learning battle moves. Thankfully, since Darkpaw was the only other apprentice her age at the moment, she did not have to worry about him accidently discovering her wings. She did not know what she would do once she had to spar with Sparrowpaw or Finchpaw.

"You cannot keep cutting them off like this," mumbled Darkpaw. "What are you going to do once we become warriors? We're going to be even busier than before."

"I'll think about that when the time comes…" She winced as Darkpaw's green eyes pierced through hers.

"I…I might tell the clan by then," she relented.

"Uh huh," he mumbled. Obviously he did not believe her sentiments.

Fox dung! Why did he have to make things so difficult?

Her attention was focused on the High Stump as Lilystar gracefully leapt onto it. "Let all cats able to catch their own prey gather under the High Stump!" she yowled. Her voice seemed to carry through the whole camp.

"She is probably announcing which cats are going to the gathering tonight." Darkpaw got to his paws.

"The cats going to the gathering tonight are Silentheart, Blacktail, Coltpelt, Bramblepelt, Darkpaw and Flightpaw." Lilystar jumped down from the stump and lifted her tail high as a beacon to lead the way. "Come. The sun is already high in the sky and we do not want to be late."

Right behind the leader was the deputy Scareye followed by Mysticstorm and Cinderpaw. During this moon, Flightpaw had not spoken much to her sister. It was like the two were in totally different clans. Cinderpaw was very focused on her medicine cat training while Flightpaw was in her warrior training.

"Come on Flightpaw, let's go." Darkpaw butted her with his shoulder as he passed her.

Flightpaw hurried after Darkpaw as they followed the tails of the warriors out of the camp. Unlike the other Clans, which could leave at sunset, NightClan lived far from the gathering grounds and needed more time to travel.

The sun was dipping below the tree line when the trees started getting closer and closer together. Flightpaw shivered as they crossed over the invisible border between TreeClan and NightClan. Even though tonight was a truce, it went against everything she had learned so far to cross that line.

"Don't worry. It's not like TreeClan will attack us tonight."

"I know that," retorted Flightpaw. "I'm not a mousebrain, you know. It's just…" She looked up at the towering trees. The huge trunks were so close together that it was taking the clan cats a while to weave through them. "How can TreeClan cats stand not being able to run through a forest? I would be worried about hitting a tree or something."

"Maybe they climb and hang out on the branches?" suggested Darkpaw. "They are called TreeClan after all."

The moon was rising when the cats finally reached the meeting ground. Flightpaw's eyes widen as she took in the sight. She had heard the warriors describe and talk about this place but it was much different seeing it in front of her.

It was a huge lush field that seemed to go on for miles. In the center of the field were four huge rocks, arranged in a circle. There were cats already milling around. Two of the rocks were taken up by cats. One was held by a silver-blue she-cat, her fur reminding Flightpaw of water. _Waterstar_, _ leader of StreamClan_ remembered Flightpaw. The other had a large tabby tom with fluffy fur around his neck. _Lionstar of TreeClan…_

"Looks like FlameClan isn't here yet," commented Darkpaw as the group entered the space between the rocks.

"They live farther than we do if I remember correctly." Flightpaw scrunched her eyes as she tried to remember the exact location of FlameClan.

"Flightpaw, look at that!"

Flightpaw followed Darkpaw's tail which was pointed at a young tom that stood under the rock that held Waterstar. His blue-gray fur gave off the appearance of scales in the moonlight. "Who is that cat?" she whispered in awe.

"That's Scalepaw," said Blacktail, overhearing the cats' conversation. "He is the special for StreamClan. We are too far away, but if you were closer, you could see his webbed paws and gills."

Webbed paws? Gills? Flightpaw knew that the Specials were well, special but to actually see one in front of her was incredible!

"Who is TreeClan's special?" asked Darkpaw.

"She should be around here somewhere….oh! There she is!" Blacktail gestured to a pretty brown tabby in the midst of the TreeClan cats. "Her name is Auraclaw. She was the power to move things with her mind. Kind of scary I will admit."

Move things with her mind? Compared to Scalepaw, that seemed incredible! "Wow…I can't believe there is a cat that can do stuff like that," whispered Flightpaw.

"Just wait until you see FlameClan's special. He is something else," chuckled Blacktail.

As if Blacktail's comment was heard a loud voice echoed through Four Rocks. "We're here!" A small silver tom, Littlestar, was leading a band of cats to the gathering ground. Flightpaw's eyes were immediately drawn to the bright orange tom that seemed to be leading the rest of the clan.

"That is Firewind," whispered Blacktail. "He can breathe fire."

Breathe fire? Out of all of the abilities, his seemed the most dangerous. He could easily take out all of the cats standing here right now if he wanted to!

Littlestar hopped onto his rock. "Shall we begin the gathering then?" He turned to Lilystar. "Would you like to start?"

Lilystar nodded. "Of course. During the last moon, we have gained two additional apprentices to our clan, Darkpaw and Flightpaw. We also have kits on the way from our queens. They should be born any day now."

"Has Mysticstorm had a sign that one will be a Special?" asked Waterstar.

Lilystar gazed into the older leader's eyes. "StarClan has not spoken about a new special in NightClan."

"Wow, I guess StarClan really does not like NightClan that much. It's been how many moons since you lost your last special?" laughed Littlestar.

Flightpaw dug her claws into the soft ground at her feet and hung her head. She could feel Darkpaw's eyes boring into her. A part of her wanted to cry out. Even she could tell Lilystar was feeling humiliated out there. A Clan was nothing without a Special. It was like a Clan not having a medicine cat! However her mother's last wish clung strongly to her heart. How could she break that promise?

"StarClan will give NightClan a special in time."

The voice was loud and clear. Flightpaw looked up in surprise. The voice held authority but it had not come from the four leaders but from the crowd of cats at the base of the rocks. Flightpaw realized that it was Firewind who had spoken.

"StarClan may not speak with us the same way as it does the medicine cats, but I know, and I know my fellow Specials, Auraclaw and Scalepaw will agree, that a Special will arrive in NightClan soon. It is unwise to invoke StarClan's wrath on this matter."

Littlestar sighed. "You are right. Sorry about that Firewind."

Flightpaw felt like slapping Littlestar with a paw. He had apologized to his Special and not to Lilystar who he had humiliated! However, despite that, Lilystar did not show her agitation. The only sign was her tail, which was slowly flicking back and forth.

"Enough about NightClan. Let us move on. How about you next Waterstar?"

Flightpaw did not pay much attention to what the other clan leaders were saying. She was focused on the three specials. Somehow, during the meeting, the three had slowly moved closer and closer to each other. Now they were sitting next to each other as they gazed up at the leaders as they listened to the reports. Would that be her someday? Would she be next to them in an important position like that?

_No_. She shook her head. She needed to be a warrior! That was all. She was no Special. StarClan did not send Mysticstorm a sign that she would be the next Special of NightClan. The itching in her back was telling her otherwise though, and she did not like it.


End file.
